Heero's Angels
by Lady Naru Ryoko
Summary: Non-yaoi. A crossover between Charlie's Angels and Gundam Wing. A pity I don't know much about Charlie's Angels...
1. Intro/Theme Song

Introduction

I got the Charlie's Angels soundtrack for Christmas and I _so_ could not resist! For those of you who actually watch or have the slightest idea what Charlie's Angels is about - gomen nasai. I don't. All I know for sure is it's about these 3 cool girls who kill people and break stuff for this dude named Charlie. Close enough? Hope so...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Copyrights: I own Trinity, Annette and Marina: nothing else. *sob* I haven't the slightest clue who Charlie's Angels belongs to. I _do_ know that Gundam Wing belongs to the Sotsu Agency, TV Tokyo and Bandai. Don't sue me because you'd be wasting your time as I have no money. Broke. No job. Lazy. Bad. No flames either or I'll... *thinks* I'll sic Duo on you!  
  
Duo: *produces pistol**CLICK**grin*  
  
Me: *moves closer to you**whispers* I suggest you don't provoke him.  
  
Duo: *nods**grins**waves pistol*  
  
Me: *rolls eyes* Let's get this slightly psychotic show on the road shall we? *waves* Enjoy Chapter 1! Ja ne Minna-san!  
  
~*~*~ Theme Song (Destiny's Child - Independent Women Part 1)  
  
Quatre: *muttering behind curtain* I can't _believe_ Serena talked us into this...  
  
::Curtains come up::  
  
::Trowa is on the drums, Quatre on keyboards, Wufei on bass and Heero and Duo are on 1st and 2nd quitar. Relena Peacecraft, Sally Po and Catherine Bloom are singing as Destiny's Child. Relena is wearing tight black pants and a black leather jacket. Sally is in a skin tight, black, spagetti-strap dress. Catherine is in tight black jeans and a bright red tank top::  
  
::Music starts::  
  
Relena: Trinity, with my girl Anne, Marina and Destiny. Heero's Angels. Come on.  
  
Sally: Uh.  
  
Catherine: Uh.  
  
Relena: Uh.  
  
Sally: Question  
Tell me what you think about me  
I buy my own diamonds and I buy my own rings  
Only ring your cell-y when I'm feeling lonely  
When it's all over please get up and leave  
  
Catherine: Question  
Tell me how you feel about this  
Try to control me, boy you get dissmissed  
Pay my own fun, oh and I pay my own bills  
Always 50-50 in relationships  
  
Relena: The shoes on my feet  
  
Sally and Catherine: I bought it  
  
Relena: The clothes I'm wearing  
  
Sally and Catherine: I bought it  
  
Relena: The rock I'm rockin'  
  
Sally and Catherine: I bought it  
  
Relena: 'Cause I depend on me  
If I wanted  
The watch you're wearing  
  
Sally and Catherine: I'll buy it  
  
Relena: The house I live in  
  
Sally and Catherine: I bought it  
  
Relena: The car I'm driving  
  
Sally and Catherine: I bought it  
I depend on me  
  
Relena: I depend on me  
All the women who independent  
  
All: Throw your hands up at me  
  
Sally: All the honeys who making money  
  
All: Throw your hands up at me  
  
Catherine: All the mamas who profit dollas   
  
All: Throw your hands up at me  
  
Relena: All the ladies who truly feel me  
  
All: Throw your hands up at me  
  
All: Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Heero how your Angels get down like that  
Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Heero how your Angels get down like that  
  
Catherine: Tell me how you feel about this  
Who would I want if I would wanna live  
I worked hard and sacrificed to get what I get  
Ladies it ain't easy being independent  
  
Sally: Question  
How'd you like this knowledge that I brought  
Braggin' on that cash that he gave you as the front  
If you gonna brag make sure it's your money you flaunt  
Depend on no one else to give you what you want  
  
Relena: The shoes on my feet  
  
Sally and Catherine: I bought it  
  
Relena: The clothes I'm wearing  
  
Sally and Catherine: I bought it  
  
Relena: The rock I'm rocking  
  
Sally and Catherine: I bought it  
  
Relena: 'Cause I depend on me  
If I wanted  
The watch you're wearing  
  
Sally and Catherine: I'll buy it  
  
Relena: The house I live in  
  
Sally and Catherine: I bought it  
  
Relena: The car I'm driving  
  
Sally and Catherine: I bought it  
I depend on me  
  
Relena: I depend on me  
All the women who independent  
  
All: Throw your hands up at me  
  
Sally: All the honeys who making money  
  
All: Throw your hands up at me  
  
Catherine: All the mamas who profit dollas   
  
All: Throw your hands up at me  
  
Relena: All the ladies who truly feel me  
  
All: Throw your hands up at me  
  
All: Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Heero how your Angels get down like that  
Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Heero how your Angels get down like that  
  
Relena: Destiny's Child  
  
Sally and Catherine: Whassup  
  
Relena: You in the house  
  
Sally and Catherine: Sho' 'nough  
  
Relena: We'll break these people off -   
  
All: Angel Style  
  
All(choral): Child of destiny  
Independent beauty  
No one else takes care of me  
Heero's Angels  
  
Relena: All the women who independent  
  
All: Throw your hands up at me  
  
Sally: All the honeys who making money  
  
All: Throw your hands up at me  
  
Catherine: All the mamas who profit dollars   
  
All: Throw your hands up at me  
  
Relena: All the ladies who truly feel me  
  
All: Throw your hands up at me  
  
All: Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Heero how your Angels get down like that  
Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Heero how your Angels get down like that  
  
Relena: Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Heero how your Angels get down like that  
Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Heero how your Angels get down like that  
  
::Trinity, Annette and Marina run across the stage, firing at a group of goons who are chasing them into Chapter 1. The curtains close::  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Independent Women" is owned by Destiny's Child and all their lawyer peeps that really frighten me...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Read on! Read on!  
  



	2. Fallen Angels

Chapter1

Stuff: I do not own the rights to *takes deep breath*: Charlie's Angels, Gundam Wing, "Tangerine Speedo" or Speedos in general. Those people are all _very_ rich and happy and seeing as how I'm broke... I _definitely_ do not own those things.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1 - Fallen Angels  
  
"I never thought I'd live to see the day when _you_, of all people on God's green earth, told me to lighten up and have fun... Shit. Where's a camera when you need one."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Marina Donovan, just shut up and get your butt down the shaft. NOW!!!" the brown-eyed brunnette yelled, leaving little elbow room for arguments. She aimed down her pistol barrel and popped some fool stupid enough to go against her.  
  
Unfortunately, arguing was her redheaded, blue-eyed companion's forte`. Adding to the problem, was the stressful fact that they were now cornered like rats.  
  
"Like heck Trinn! You need back-", she was cut off by a soft spoken, green-eyed blonde firing a menacing 9mm at various and sundry goon-like attackers.  
  
"Actually, Mary; Arbie doesn't need backup because she's leaving with us. We need to get as far away as possible, so that she can detonate the devices, and we can all pass the goods to Heero."  
  
Trinn looked at Annette Kenseke with a grateful expression. "She's right, as always, now get down the hole!"  
  
"Yeah whatever!" Marina snapped, and proceeded to worm her way into the garbage chute.  
  
"I owe you again girl." Trinn said as another goon went down, this time with Annette's bullet.  
  
"Anytime, Arbie." Annie responded, as she went down the hole, followed closely by Trinn.  
  
They slid down the constricted tunnel and eventually flew through the open air and into a dumpster. Climbing out, they began to run. At a respectable distance of 2 blocks, Trinn pushed a button on her watch; the building they had just left went up in flames complete with an earth-shattering explosion.  
  
"What now Akay?" Martina mused, watching the crimson flames.  
  
Annette winked,"We go home and wait for darling Heero to contact us with a dropoff point."  
  
Trinn grinned. "Mission accomplished."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Please get me a towel, Mr. Tangerine Speedo. You're all over town, Tangerine -La-la, l- "   
  
"Hello Trinity", the radio buzzed. Miss Trinity Lansing was peeved.  
  
"Damn you Heero! That was my favorite song!"  
  
"I'm sure it is, as it gives you an excuse to dance around in your underwear and sing at the top of your lungs in your bedroom."  
  
Instead of having the grace to blush, she got even angrier.  
  
"How did you know?!" She smirked. "Did you enjoy it?"  
  
"Immensely", Heero replied, sarcastically. "I am contacting you to give you the dropoff location. The Library at 3rd and Anderson. You will be asked 'How're the cherry blossom trees?'. You will respond 'Kitto ok.'."  
  
"Will do", she said nonchalantly, ajusting her slipping, black bra straps and scribbling the address and information at the same time. She smiled,"Why won't you let me- "  
  
"I already have a lover." *CLICK*  
  
The radio blared.  
  
- re as straight as Magellan/  
If you've got a secret weapon well you sure as hell ain't tellin/  
'Cause your mouth has made an offer that their bodies cannot veto/  
No woman can resist a man who looks good in a Speedo  
  
Trinity snorted derisively at the paradox known as 'men'.  
  
"Typical." She turned to her door, opened it, and shouted down the stairs,"I got the location; who's turn is it?"  
  
"YOURS!!!!"  
  
"Kuso! I'm not deaf you know!!!!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Uh. Heero. Explain to me exactly _why_ we're at a gentleman's club again", said a clearly distressed young man dressed in black from head to toe.   
  
If one didn't look close enough this delicate featured gentleman could be confused with a pretty girl. The rump-length, chesnut braid he sported only made the problem worse.  
  
"We're waiting for someone, Maxwell. Be patient. You're 20, so enjoy yourself while you're here", responded his companion; his prussian blue eyes masked by unruly dark brown bangs, never leaving the door to the "establishment".  
  
Duo Maxwell was in shock.  
  
"I never thought I'd live to see the day when _you_, of all people on God's green earth, told me to lighten up and have fun... Shit. Where's a camera when you need one."  
  
Heero Yuy was about to tell him to shut up, when someone walked through the door. The tall woman shut it behind her and took up a conspicious place near it. He left the chatterbox and walked over to her.  
  
"How're the cherry blossom trees?" he said.   
  
Tall and pretty, she was about 5'10". She had a thing for leather, as evidenced by her choice of leather boots, leather pants and leather jacket covering a black and red spagetti-strap tank top.  
  
Trinity looked up at him. He was taller than her by about 5 inches, about 6'3". He was dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans with a black trenchcoat. She could clearly see the holster peeking from around his left side, but could barely make out his cold blue eyes through wild bangs.  
  
"Kitto ok. Heero? I'm suprised; you're even cuter than I thought." She smiled disarmingly as he began to escort her back to the table.  
  
"Oi Heero! Who's the chick!?"  
  
The voice jerked Trinity out of her extremely private thoughts involving her, Heero and a large vat of chocolate sauce. Brown eyes lit upon the 'girl' who had spoken.  
  
"Oh. No wonder you won't let me seduce youHeero. She's very pretty, but does she make you happy?"  
  
Trinity sat down and crossed her arms behind her head and put her feet up on the chair across from her; eyes sparkling with mischief. Heero inwardly laughed at how completely oblivious his fellow pilot was. Duo was currently looking over both shoulders to see who this 'crazy chick' was talking about. It suddenly dawned on him as he turned to face her.   
  
Duo needed a second to think of a snappy comeback, and he used this time to take in her appearance. Her slightly tanned skin in the middle of winter made him think that she had some South American/Latino heritage and her dark brown hair loose around her shouders and thin bangs in her eyes gave her a laid-back air. However, remembering that she knew Heero, Duo figured she was not a person to cross the wrong way because Heero had a tendency to well... shoot anything that made him irritated. This upset him, and he forgot what he was going to say; so he blurted out an unbelievably original response instead.  
  
"I'm a guy."  
  
Trinn was _not_ impressed. It was a wonder Heero got anything done at _all_ with people like _this_ around. So, she mused, 'she's' a 'he'.  
  
"Heero, I didn't think you swung that way."  
  
This got _quite_ a response from both pilots.  
  
"I don't."  
  
"What! Heero! You've got to be joking! I'm staight! Even if I was gay, I wouldn't date someone like him! He doesn't ev-"  
  
Trinn tuned out to 'blabberbutt' and slipped the manila folder with the documents and discs in it across the table to Heero. He flipped it open and perused the contents quickly, nodding silently. Closing the folder he reached into his trenchcoat pocket and produced a rumpled envelope, this he slid across the table to Trinity who secreted it... somewhere. Duo had not stopped talking.  
  
"-est Quatre talks! Gay indeed! Yeah su... Are you two even listening to me?"  
  
"No", Heero responded, sounding bored.  
  
Trinity simply rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatever. You know, Heero, you never answered my question. Who's the chick?" asked Duo, glancing inquisitively in her direction.  
  
"My name", Trinn cut in, "is Arbie. Alright?"  
  
"Arbie?" Duo asked, chuckling.  
  
"Yeah, Arbie. R.B. Righteous bitch. Good enough an explanation for ya, nosy baka?" explained Trinity through clenched teeth, the good-natured ex-Gundam pilot grating painfully at her nerves.  
  
Duo's trademark grin spread slowly across his face. She seemed like the kind of woman who wore slinky black underwear.  
  
"Don't insult me. I used to be a Gundam pilot, you know, and now I'm a high-ranking Preventer."  
  
"Really? How impressive. You're so lucky...", she replied, obviously not caring at all.   
  
She got up and nodded in Heero's direction. He nodded back, and with that, she made her exit; stage left.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Nani Maxwell?"  
  
"Where the _hell_ do you find these people?!"  
  
"Around..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
The beads of nervous perspiration clustered on Marina's upper lip and the bridge of her nose, but she didn't notice. She was deep into hacking the Preventers information database. When Trinn had come home she had told them what had gone on and Marina announced afterward, that she was going to hole up in her room and _hack_. By _hack_, the author means that she would stay glued to her computer until she accomplished what she set out to do or die trying. No bathroom breaks; no food breaks; no nothing.  
  
Scary isn't it?  
  
Anyway, at 3:24 A.M., she achieved her goal. She printed the reams of information on our five young gentleman and read in astonishment.  
  
"Holy hell! Arbie! Akay! You will _so_ not believe who our employers are!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, at Preventers headquarters, Mr. Duo Maxwell was making use of his good friend Mr. Trowa Barton's computer, because his was... well... to make a long story short, a foot and a half in diameter melted pile of plastic.  
  
Don't ask.  
  
"Are you finished yet?", inquired an irate because he's missed a couple of deadlines and Commander Une will have his butt; or as irate as he can get, Trowa.  
  
"Just about. Keep your shirt on will ya?" responded Duo, clicking away madly.  
  
Silence fell with a resounding thud, only broken by the ocassional whispered stream of Japanese, English, and Spanish curses from Duo, and the ticking of Trowa's watch.  
  
"Got 'em! Nani?! They're... criminals?!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Will Quatre and Wufei return from FanFiction no-man's land? Will Duo set eyes upon Trinn's black underwear? *probably not...* Will I quit starting new fics and just finish my old ones? Will I get off my lazy ass and write Chp. 2? *shrugs* I dunno...  
  
N E Wayz... Chapter 2 is coming! Hopefully...  
  



End file.
